


Addiction

by NCISVU



Category: NCIS
Genre: Car Sex, Desperation, M/M, Shameless Smut, Slash, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 04:54:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3434303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NCISVU/pseuds/NCISVU
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Jethro Gibbs, it’s a rare moment when you start thinking with your little head.”</p>
<p>“Shut up and take your pants off, Anthony.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Addiction

“McGee and I can handle the interview, Boss,” Tony said confidently, already grabbing his go bag and the car keys.

“No,” Jethro said. “McGee, go help Abby. DiNozzo, you and I will handle the interview.”

They were halfway down the interstate before Tony figured out why Jethro had insisted on tagging along on an interview that even their most probationary agent could handle solo. The man popped the button on his slacks and lowered his zipper before taking Tony’s hand and placing it in his lap.

“I’ve been horny all day,” Jethro stated.

“So this is what happens when we get an early morning call out and have to skip the wake up sex,” Tony said, pushing Jethro’s underwear down and freeing his dick. “You better not crash the car because I do _not_ want to explain any of this to the paramedics.”

“Just, please, Tony,” Jethro said, almost desperately as he merged into the slow lane.

Tony wrapped his hand firmly around the base of Jethro’s cock and squeezed as he stroked upwards, milking a healthy amount of precum out of him. He spread it around on the tip of Jethro’s cock before repeating the process.

“Feels so good,” Jethro moaned blissfully, rocking his hips as best as he could with the seatbelt across his lap. “Are you hard?” He reached into Tony’s lap and squeezed his cock as he asked the question.

“Playing with you always makes me hard,” Tony answered.

“Good,” Jethro replied. He veered onto the exit ramp of an out of commission rest stop, drove around the concrete blockades and parked amidst the overgrown weeds in the parking lot, far from the curious eyes of anyone passing by.

“You know, we could’ve just detoured by the house,” Tony said.

“Don’t have time.”

“But we have time to pull off here?” Tony teased. “Jethro Gibbs, it’s a rare moment when you start thinking with your little head.”

“Shut up and take your pants off, Anthony,” Jethro grumbled good-naturedly as he stepped out of the car.

Tony slipped his pants off and took his time draping them neatly over the back of his seat just to torment his impatient lover a little more. “Where do you want me?” he asked, his hard dick sticking out from between the tails of his crisp, white dress shirt.

“Hood of the car,” Jethro answered, no nonsense, “on your back.”

“The car’s dirty, Boss!” Tony complained. “My shirt’s gonna get—” before he could even finish his sentence, Jethro had tucked his hands behind Tony’s knees and dropped him onto the car. “…dirty,” Tony said, finishing his sentence once the air had returned to his lungs and he could speak again. As much as Tony wanted to say something snarky, he’d never seen Jethro quite that desperate and somehow it didn’t seem appropriate to continue to goad him. Instead he needed prepare himself for whatever was coming next.

Jethro ignored Tony’s complaints and raised the man’s legs, pushing Tony’s knees back towards his chest. A couple firm strokes of his own cock had another nice pool of precum which he spread around Tony’s hole and used to lubricate his entrance.

“I’m gonna fuck you so hard,” Jethro warned as he started easing inside Tony’s body.

Tony’s dick twitched in excitement and Jethro grinned when he noticed. He carefully eased in and out a couple times until he’d spread his precum around enough to adequately lube Tony then started hammering into him with quick, long strokes.

Tony’s breathing came out in short, sharp pants, his mouth hanging wide open as he simply tried to keep up. This was definitely a desperation from his lover unlike anything Tony had ever experienced before. He reached for his dick and alternated between squeezing and stroking as he listened to the sound of Jethro’s balls slapping against his ass as the man’s grunts and groans drowned out the traffic not far away.

“Jethro,” Tony grunted as the man pounded into his body. “Jethro, open your eyes and look at me.”

“You okay?” Jethro confirmed.

“Yeah,” Tony answered. “I’ve just never seen you like this before.”

“This is what you do to me, Tony,” Jethro replied. “It’s like an addiction and I haven’t had my fix today.”

The worry left Tony’s eyes and was replaced by a sense of honor when he heard Jethro’s explanation. “In that case, fuck me,” Tony moaned. “Harder. Take what you need from me.”

“Shit, Tony,” Jethro growled, the man’s encouragement turning him on even more.

“Fuck me, Jethro,” Tony ordered. “Show me what I do to you. Show me how excited I get you.”

“You get me so fucking hard,” Jethro replied, still pounding into Tony relentlessly.

“So hard we had to find an abandoned rest stop,” Tony teased.

“I can’t control myself around you, Tony. Almost took you in the bullpen in front of everybody earlier and again in autopsy when Ducky had his back turned. My dick’s been hard all morning thinking about you, watching you, listening to you. So fucking hard, Tony.”

“Fuck me, Jethro,” Tony chanted. “Harder. Show me how excited you are. Let me feel how hard you are.”

Before Jethro could respond verbally, his body jerked to a sudden halt and all the muscles in his face tightened before he started thrusting again, even more wild and out of control this time as he grunted out his release.

Tony jerked himself even harder and faster until he followed Jethro over the edge and came all over his dress shirt with a string of expletives. He stared up at his lover, chest heaving and breathing hard as he tried to catch his breath. Jethro watched Tony with nothing but love in his eyes as he ran his hands up and down the man’s inner thighs and reveled in the moment.

“This is the only shirt I have,” Tony pointed out when he could speak in coherent sentences again, “but holy fuck. I don’t even care. We might have to skip our morning playtime more often if this is gonna be the result. I like the wild, dangerous side that desperation brings out of you.”

“We’ll see if you still like it tomorrow when you can’t sit down,” Jethro replied. “I took you pretty hard.”

“I like it rough. I’m a big boy. I can handle it.”

“We’ll see,” Jethro said with a mysterious grin, “but if you do handle this okay, I have something even better in mind for next time.”

Tony shared a smile with the man he loved more than anything or anyone in the world. That was all the motivation he needed to ensure another encounter like the one they’d just enjoyed—not that he ever needed much outside motivation when it came to things of that sort. Now he had something to look forward to.

**End.**


End file.
